A New Begining
by ChloeCat5
Summary: What are memories? Their things that make us who we are, that's what memories are. How are we supposed to love someone when we don't remember why we love them, how are we supposed to hate someone if we don't know what they did? You don't, that's how. This is the story of a girl who got her memory taken away but learned to live with what she has.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its Chloe here with a new story! If you read my other story abandonment I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I promise I will update soon I just kind of lost my inspiration and I've been REALY busy! Well any way… here is the story! ENJOY!**

What are memories? Their things that make us who we are, that's what memories are. How are we supposed to love someone when we don't remember why we love them, how are we supposed to hate someone if we don't know what they did? You don't, that's how. This is the story of a girl who got her memory taken away but learned to live, love and even hate a little.

**Allys POV**

Darkness. Darkness was everywhere then came a small light and a small sound and a small smell and a small feeling. These senses grew and that's when I realized the feeling I had was pain, and it was growing, quickly. I could hear a faint beeping sound and knew if I opened my eyes I would see something, anything and that's what I desperately wanted. To see something, but I just couldn't open my eyes I was too tired and in too much pain. Then another sound joined the beeping. A voice and what it said shocked me. "Ok the parents have decided to put her at peace so let's get to work." They were going to kill me I quickly realized! Open eyes! OPEN! I finally pulled through the pain and fatigued and opened my eyes to see a doctor standing over my head. "OH!" I heard the doctor exclaimed in surprise at the opening of my eyes." Where a-am I?" I barely managed to croak out. All I got in response was "she's awake doctor!" I was kind of annoyed at him I mean does he know how hard it was to open my eyes _and_ talk?! I tried again but my voice kept breaking and I was swiftly getting annoyed when a youngish looking doctor finally answered my question. "Sweetie you're at the hospital" He was blonde and had dark blue eyes and a sun tan. He was super hot but way too old for me to hit on. Whoa! Where'd that come from?! I don't hit on guys I barely even talk to them unless their teachers! "I'm confused…" I said truthful. "Can all of you clear out? Oh and bring in Allys parents?" All the staff mumbled a yes and left to get my dad. My dad walked in the room with tears running down his face, I had never seen my dad cry, it made me want to cry. He ran up to me and gave me a light hug but even that sent a excruciating amount of pain coursing through me and I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips. My dad and jumped and Dr. Moon asked if I was ok and I replied with a weak yeah. After my dad apologizing about a million times they finally explained to me that I was at a Starbucks getting a latte when a man came in, he tried to rob the shop but the cops soon arrived and he then held a gun to me. I tried to fight him off and when I kicked him in the whoohaas he shot me. The police caught him but I was put in a coma for 3 years. It turns out yesterday was my birthday, May 19, I'm now 17. After the story was told all I could say was "I missed my sweet 16 party" before I burst into tears. My dad tried to console me and when the tears finally stopped I asked Dr. Moon when I could go home. "Well Ally despite the pain you're in right now in a couple days you should be able to go home. Your pain is only there because you just woke up." I managed a weak nod and asked if I could go to sleep because I was terribly tired. They replied with a yes and left the room. I had a LOT to think about but I wasn't lying when I said I was tired so I closed my eyes and let myself drift into a soft peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! After only two beeps I managed to silence my phone alarm clock. I was finally home from the hospital and today was my first day back at school. I was nervous to say the least. It would be worse than going to a new school and not knowing anybody because not only would I not know anyone but they would all know me, maybe even better then I know myself right now. I never told Dr. Moon or my dad this but I have some memories but so far all of them were wrong. I remembered my house to be big but not _that_ big and very homey. It had a metal gate around it and the grass was short and pretty green though there were a few spots of yellowy brown and the house was painted white with a pretty blue trim. My _real_ house was nothing like that. It had a white picket fence, I mean _really_? How cliché could you get!? It was yellow and white and the grass was a green most people had not seen in real life, just in the movies. The house was much bigger than I thought it would be and I decided I liked my imagination house _much_ better. When I walked into my room I almost wept. In real life my room was painted pink on two walls then blue on two walls and my bed had a purple flowery bedspread. I had a blue beanbag chair in the corner of the room and a white desk, dresser, and bookshelf with no windows in the room. In my imagination room the walls were an off white color and there was a nice big window looking out on the ocean with turquoise curtains. My comforter was turquoise with squares of different shades of blue on it. On each side of the bed was a light wood little desk with a lamp on each one. Above the bed were three pictures on the left a picture of team Austin (who I will later explain) on the right one of me singing and playing the piano and in the middle a picture of me, my mom, and my dad. It was the last family picture we had before she died. I know it sounds kind of grown up but being the perfectionist that I am I loved my room. Or least my imaginations room. Any way time for school! I wore a flowery dress that went down to about mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline I added a salmon colored scarf some gold bangles and my yellow converse. I grabbed my white canvas backpack and ran out the door with an apple in hand. As I arrived at school it was extremely loud so no one even noticed I walked in. I couldn't really remember were anything was even though I went to this school since 6th grade due to my coma, so I walked over to what I thought was the office. "HELLO!" I called to the empty office. "Just a second sweetie I'll be there in a second!" called back the office lady from the back room. I sat on of the seemingly comfortable office chairs to find it was not indeed comfortable. I stayed sitting anyway and thought about my new old school. It was called ACMA that stood for Arts and Communications Magnet Academy. **(1) **It was a school for people talented in the arts as I'm sure you guessed from the name. I came for singing and theater but there was also art, band stuff, dance, photography (which might I add I dabble in), ceramics and lots of things like that. "OK honey want is it you need?" She asked not looking up from her computer. Hmm that's kind of rude… "Umm I'm Ally Dawson?" I said though it sounded more like a question. "OH!" said the lady quickly looking up. Oh so now she looks at me I thought as I slightly frowned. I didnt want any extra attention just because some criminal put me in a coma. After a second Maggie, as learned her name was, handed me my schedule and locker number and told me to let her know if I needed ANYTHING she said emphasizing the anything. I mumbled a thank you as I walked out with my head down hoping no one recognized me. I just wanted to forget about the coma and move on with my life. The bell rang right before I managed to slip out the door to the office. "Ally dear just tell Mr. Bennett who you are and he won't give you any trouble" she said smiling at me. I simply nodded and left the room. I walked to my locker with my head down and my hoodie over my face so you couldn't see it. Suddenly I fell to the floor with "oof!" My hoodie fell but luckily my hair was in my face so you couldn't tell who I was. "Watch it hoe!" some guy said or shall I say screeched. "Bitch" I mumbled quietly. Unfortunately the guy was so close to me he heard me. "WHAT!?" he yelled at me. "I said you. Are. A bitch" I said calmly standing up. I didn't even realize until I heard him gasp that my hair had fallen from my face. "A-Ally? Ally D-Dawson?" He barely managed to stammer. "Do I knooooow you?" I asked pulling out the O in know. Then I realized they all knew me here they know me better I know myself. A flash of hurt came across his face then a look of anger which I didn't understand. "You think you can just come back here and pretend like you didn't leave m- everyone for 3 years and come back now and pretend it didn't happen? Cause you CANT!" He screamed at me. How did the teachers not come out of their classrooms to see this? God they must really not pay attention here… "What? I didn't leave... I was in a COMA! I don't know a damn thing about ANYONE and now you just start screaming at me because I can't remember who you are? THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS! I didn't even remember my own father…" I screamed at him whispering that last little bit "You-you were in a coma? I-I never knew that… I just thought you left me…" He whispered to himself. Finally I sighed and asked who he was. "Austin…" he mumbled and walked off. Well that was the weirdest thing, like, ever. I sighed and walked into my supervised study class. Ok well better memorize my schedule…

_**A Day: Period 1: Math with Mr. Honeycutt**_

_**B Day: Period 2: Supervised Study with Mr. Bennett**_

_**A Day: Period 3: Social Studies Ms. Walker**_

_**B Day: Period 4: Choir Mr. Gump**_

_**A Day: Period 5: Science Mr. Skirts**_

_**B Day: Period 6: English Mrs. Warren**_

_**A Day: Period 7: Photography Ms. Bea**_

_**B Day: Period 8: Theater Mrs. Peterson**_

Hmm A days don't sound very fun well except photography. I love photography. Since this was my first day of school and all I didn't have any homework so I decided to just write in my book.

_Hello book…_

_So my father told me I used to write in you before the… incident. I read through some past pages but it just felt like I was reading somebody else's diary so I stopped. I think I just need to start fresh. I'm a different person then I was before so I might not like the same people or do the same things. I already had to buy new clothes When I came home I was welcomed to a closet full of the most skimpy non covering clothes ever! I only bought a few outfits but I'm planning on fixing everything this week. Due to my 'slumber' my hair was down to my waist. They said they cut it but not often and it wasn't very good considering I was in a coma and a hospital most defiantly wouldn't have very good hair people. Well the teacher just said class is about to end so I better get going._

_Love,_

_Me_

Just then the bell rang. I looked down at my schedule and smiled, choir. I walked over to the choir room and sat down. "You're in my seat bitch!" said some orange hair bimbo. "excuse me?" I said finally actually looking at her. It was…Cassidy. She was in my dream! She was however a lot nicer… Austin had a crush on her in my dream. Now you're probably wondering why I pretended I didn't know Austin and here's my answer. He wouldn't be the same. He might look the same and have the same name but he would be a different person. I figured it would be easier to just pretend I had no idea who any of them were that way I could see the real them. And that is the reason why I kept my face blank as I looked up at Cassidy. "ALLY?!" She exclaimed truly astonished. "OMG! You're back!" She cheered excitedly. Now I wasn't pretending I was truly confused. In my dream we barely knew each other being as she moved in my dream. "Do I know you?" I asked blankly. She looked flustered and confused for a second but then Austin whispered something in here ear and realization flashed in eyes. "They w-weren't lying? The school had a rumor you were in a coma but when we asked your dad he said you moved…" She said sadly. "Umm yeah I got shot…" I said awkwardly. I glanced at the clock wondering when the class would start. Right as I thought that the teacher came in. "Hello class my name is Mr. Gump! We will be doing tests today to see if you're a soprano, alto you know the range stuff." He said smiling happily. "Now since there are quite a lot of you this will take the whole period. While I am testing the others you may read or do homework but NO TALKING!" he said suddenly serious. I took out my book, 'something wicked this way comes'. It's my favorite…

**HIHI! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try my hardest to put up a new chapter soon but I haven't even started so… I don't know how long it will take. So I was wondering first of all if you wanted long chapters less often or short chapters more often? K so second I write songs and next chapter I'm going to put one in for you to try and I was wondering if you preferred song by me or famous songs? Ill let you see a song of mine next chapter and you can decide then I just wanted to bring it up… Well tomorrows Christmas Eve so I better get to sleep! Loves and kisses Chloe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Chloe reporting for duty! So for this chapter I decided to do the last chapters day but in Austin's POV. This is the only chapter I will do this type of thing because I know it can get a little confusing but I just wanted to set it all up.. well I forgot about the #s last chapter so here they are!**

**1) ACMA is a real school it's not however in Miami. I don't own it!**

**Oh and I forgot to put a # by it but just in case you didn't know I'm not Ray Bradbury and I don't own Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Well hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

"AHHH!" screamed my little brother from his room. I groaned and rolled out of my bed, unfortunately forgetting I slept on the top bunk of me and my brothers bed. "Nagunda" I groaned. " Hey Austin if you could please keep your falling off bunk beds to a minimum, I'm trying to sleep" said my older brother Avery. " Oh god..." I moaned. My little brother Alex screamed again and Avery and I quickly got up forgetting about our sleep/pain problem. Alex was sitting on the floor in a ball crying. " Oh Alex..." Avery sighed. "Again?" I asked sadly. Alex had been having nightmares lately about a certain someone dieing. "Alex its okay shes just fine all she did was move away from us." I told him spitting the last part out bitterly. "I can't believe she did that" i mumbled now angered by my thoughts. " Come on Alex lets get you ready for school. And Austin you can calm down a little then get ready for school yourself." Avery told me sternly. I mumbled an okay and stalked off to my room. I turned on my radio and the A Team came on. I smiled and sang along while getting ready for the day.

_And they say She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting__. __Crumbling like p-_

"Mckenzie!" I said suddenly remembering that I forgot to wake up my little sister Mckenzie. "I'm right here silly, Avery got me all awaked up." I sighed in relief. " Good are you ready to go?" I asked her. " Yup!" she giggled cutely. i walked over to my radio and turn it off cutting off Neon Trees, Everybody Talks. I swung Mckenzie into my arms and walked toward the kitchen. " So Kenzie Cakes what do ya want for breakfast?"I asked her as I walked over to Alex and gave him a high five and smiled gently at Avery. I set Kenzie on the counter and and gave her tummy a little tickle. "Austin!" she squealed in delight. I laughed with her and asked again what she wanted for breakfast. "Umm pancakes and bacon and eggs and toast and potatoes and-" I cut her off by sadly saying " You know we can't make a giant breakfast like we used to Kenzie, besides we only have about 10 minutes until we have to go." She frowned slightly but said she wanted some tea and crumpets for breakfast. In Kenzie language that means some orange juice and toast with strawberry jam. She had no idea what a crumpet was, nor had she ever tasted tea but she would not call it by anything else because apparently that's what princesses call their food. I got out her special cup that had Cinderella's face printed on it and poured her some juice. " Here you go princess Kenzie!" I said giving her a deep bow. She giggled and thanked me then started drinking her 'tea'. After Kenzie finished up her breakfast I scooped her up in my arms and took her out to my car. I set her in her booster seat and buckled her in. " just a sec Kay..." I said walking back to the house. I grabbed a banana and my black leather jacket and called out to Avery. "I'll see you at school! Have a good day at school Alex!" and with that I walked out the door. I got in the car and started driving. " I love you Austie!" said Kenzie. I told her I loved her too and kind of tuned her out. What? Don't you look at me like that! She never even notices and its not like shes saying something important... I pulled up to the daycare where I would drop Kenzie off. " I'm 4 and Alex is 7 and you're 17 and Averys 18!' exclaimed Kenzie as I finally started listening to her. " You got it girl" I said smiling at her. She giggled and grabbed , who if you were wondering was not a bunny but in fact a elephant. I grabbed her hand and led her to , the babysitter. I looked at my watch and gasped. "Bye Kay! Love you! I'll see you later!"i said as I sped off. at school I acted like I couldn't care less about whether or not I was late but in reality I knew if I was more than a second late Avery would kick my ass. I ruffled my hair a little in a way that made it look like I just got out off bed looking this sexy. I threw on my leather jacket and lazily strolled to the door but when the first bell rang i panicked and started walking fast. As I was almost to my class something ran into me. I heard a soft "Uff!" from the girl that walked into me. she had a black hoodie up, was walking with her head down and trying not to be noticed by anyone and was late so I was guessing she was drugie. I was also late so I couldn't help offering a few choice words. "Bitch" I heard her mutter. "WHAT?" I growled. This slut seriously has the nerve to call me a bitch? As she stood up the hair that was covering her face fell away. I gasped. I would know that face anywhere. She looked slightly different now. She was more developed than before, she was curved in just the right way. Her hair was way longer than before but it had split ends and she looked really tired and sad. She still looked absolutely stunning. However I couldn't let her get away with what she did to me, to us. "You think you can just come back here and pretend like you didn't leave m- everyone for 3 years and come back now and pretend it didn't happen? Cause you CAN'T!" I screamed at her furious. She stared at me wide eyed and asked who I was. Lets just say i was a little angry. She then proceeded to tell me off. She said she was in a coma... I can't believe it! It was a rumor going around but when we asked Mr. Dawson he said she moved because she couldn't deal with my shit anymore. Now normally i wouldn't believe that for a second but we had just got in a big fight and her aunt had been wanting ally to come down. So thats what I told my family (without the use of the word shit). Everyone was heartbroken especially Alex, that is what his nightmares are about. We were all very close that however is a story for a later time. "You-you were in a coma? I-I never knew that… I just thought you left me…" I whispered to myself. She asked me again what my name was. I cringed a little and whimpered quietly but luckily i don't think she heard or saw either of those actions. "Austin" I whispered too hurt to talk louder than that. I walked away quickly toward my class. Since it was supervised study and all friends were in the other class (not that all the kids in this class wouldn't DIE to talk to me for even a second) so I leaned back and took a little nap. _BRRING!_ sounded the bell. I woke up to the bell and grabbed my stuff. I slowly trudged to choir looking for Avery along the way. I wasn't particularly looking forward to todays period because we were doing range tests and that always took like 2-3 choir periods and we couldn't talk at all during this time or we got sent to the principle. I walked in and scowled at what I saw. There Ally was, and she was sitting in MY girls seat! Just as I was about to tell her to leave Cassidy went over there. I smirked. Cassidy will give it to her I thought. I watched from the door. Ally looked up at Cassidy blankly I saw Cassidy get flustered and.., Hug her? Ally looked just as surprised as I felt. The two talked for a moment longer with Cassidy still looking confused so I figured I would just explain it to her. I walked up and leaned close to Cassidy. She smelled really good, like lavender and vanilla. " She says the rumors were true. She told me she was in a coma." I whispered softly to my girlfriend. As I was moving back I couldn't help myself and I nipped at her ear. She softly and discreetly smacked my butt when I did that. Ally didn't seem to notice any of the actions we just performed. Cassidy look at Ally sadly, obviously believing the coma story. I looked around for Avery and found him staring at all us with wide eyes. I started to walk over to him when the teacher walked in and told us to sit down. Avery said nothing and his eyes stayed wide but he walked over to where Ally was sitting and sat down. Ally didn't seem to notice him as she took out a book, I looked at the cover. Something Wicked This Way Comes. Ironic I thought bitterly. She smiled slightly as she opened the book and began to read. Avery got out his book too and pretended to read but I knew he never took his eyes off her. To be honest I didn't either, I sat behind her just so i would have an excuse if needed. I thought about the old Ally and how she never read and normally wouldn't be caught dead in a choir room. And now here she is reading a book and sitting in choir... Imagine that.

**Ok so thats it folks! Sorry its so short! I promise next chapter will be longer and It will pick up from here. So I was thinking about making a POV for Avery... What do you think? I also have a little twist that will come soon! Well Ally is going to write some songs soon so I need you input about the song type! Oh and sorry I forgot to put some of my lyrics in...I SWEAR I'll do it next chapter... i think! Well I hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**ChloeCat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chloe here! Looks like you guys get two chapters in a day! I could've sworn I had posted chapter two...Guess not! Well just wanted to tell you guys the last chapter was the ONLY one i will do that way. Normally when I switch POVs I will just pick up from where I left off and not start the whole day over as that would be kinda confusing! Oh! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I've gotten a couple follows and favorites but PLEASE review! Or even PM me! You don't know how happy it makes me! Well heres the story!**

Previously:

Cassidy look at Ally sadly, obviously believing the coma story. I looked around for Avery and found him staring at all us with wide eyes. I started to walk over to him when the teacher walked in and told us to sit down. Avery said nothing and his eyes stayed wide but he walked over to where Ally was sitting and sat down. Ally didn't seem to notice him as she took out a book, I looked at the cover. Something Wicked This Way Comes. Ironic I thought bitterly. She smiled slightly as she opened the book and began to read. Avery got out his book too and pretended to read but I knew he never took his eyes off her. To be honest I didn't either, I sat behind her just so i would have an excuse if needed. I thought about the old Ally and how she never read and normally wouldn't be caught dead in a choir room. And now here she is reading a book and sitting in choir... Imagine that.

**Ally's POV:**

After the bell rang I quickly pulled out my schedule and put my hoodie back up to avoid stares. Next up was english. To be completely honest I loved english! Now if only I could just find the room... I was thinking about asking for help but decided against it being as that would only draw more attention to me. I was about to give up and ask for help when a boy who looked about my age came up to me. I remembered he sat next to me in choir but we didn't talk at all.

"Do you need some help?" the boy asked me softly. "Uh yeah, I need to get to English room?" I replied carefully. I really hoped he didn't ask any questions and luckily he didn't. He just smiled and told me that I was in the same class as him. After that he just started walking toward a classroom, not once looking back to see if I was following him. I jogged to catch up to him and then fell into pace with him. " I'm Ally" I said nervously. I almost didn't want to tell anyone my name because I knew they would recognize me. However he didn't say anything about that. "I'm Avery" was all he said. "It's really nice to meet you" I said smiling up at him. He glances down at me and smiles slightly. "Well here we are!" He says walking into the room. I take a deep breath before following him in. I scan the classroom looking for an empty seat and end up sitting with a wall to my left, a boy with floppy brown hair to my right, and Avery directly in front of me.I took this time to properly look at Avery. he had blond, spiky hair. It made him look quite sexy. He looked masculine but not beefy and gross. He wore a plain gray tee and dark-wash jeans. His shirt showed off his abs and made him look just plain delicious, and it didn't even look like he was trying! Actually, he looked kinda familiar... I looked to my right, at the floppy brown haired boy. He wore skinny jeans and a baggy tee that had the words "I'm sexy and YOU know it" printed across the front. I already didn't like him. Later on in the class I learned his named was Dallas.

"Hey, babe," said the boy named Dallas.

"First off, don't call me _babe_ and secondly I know that you're just trying to copy off my paper so knock it off."

He chuckled and said, "like I care about my grades"

That just made me dislike him even more. I glared at him and turned back to my work. Dallas opened his mouth to speak but Avery cut him off by saying,

"You know I'm the feeling she doesn't want to talk to you Dallas."

He closed his mouth and glared at Avery angrily.

"Good choice," growled Avery.

"Whatever Moon," Dallas said.

I gasped in surprise, his name was Avery _Moon _as in Austin Moons brother? I thanked him and went back to my work, but I would talk to him about it later.

As it turns out is really sweet and funny. She'll definitely be a favorite teacher of mine. I look down at my schedule and see that I have second lunch, which means that I have three classes than lunch than my last class. There were only two lunch periods because the school was so small. Mostly middle schoolers had first lunch. Did I mention that there was a middle school here? Well there is, and its all built into on building because of budgets. Anyway everyone in Mrs. Warren's class and a few others had second lunch. The bell rang and I slowly put all my things into my bag wondering where would sit and who I would eat with. When I looked up I saw Avery standing there looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked self consciously

"Nothing," he murmured, " would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"That would be great," I smiled thankfully.

he smiled and lead me to a table with three other people.

"Ally, this is Dez," he pointed to a lanky boy with fiery red hair, "Trish," she was a short latina with frizzy hair and sassy clothes, "and you've met Cassidy I believe."

"Hello Dez and Trish, and its nice to see you again Cassidy," I said politely.

I sat down in between Avery and Cassidy with Dez and Trish in front of us.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Spoke an excited and familiar voice.

"Hey, whos that in my spot?" He asked.

Oh no! He already doesn't like me, if he finds out its me he'll be so mad! I turn around slowly and look at him nervously.

"Ally?" He glares at me.

"I-I'll just go..." I mumbled getting up.

Of course Austin would sit next to Avery, I mean their brothers. What was I thinking!

"Austin can just sit in a different seat, Ally," Avery said grabbing my arm and gently pulling me back down.

I looked up at Austin, seeking permission. He glared at Avery for a minute but in the end just huffed and sat down next to Dez. We all ate in awkward silence until Dez, oblivious to the tension, started talking about his pet turtle. I sat contemplating my forgotten life, when I realized Avery must have known me.

"Uh...Avery? Y-you knew me before didn't you?"

Whatever small chitter chatter there had been at the table stopped as soon as I said that. Avery just slowly finished chewing the piece of chicken he had previously been stuffing into his mouth. He then carefully looked at me as if trying to decide if I was too fragile.

At last he spoke, "We were all very close, it was you,me, Trish, Dez and...Austin."

My eyes widened with every name he said and by the time he finished I must have looked like a loon. I looked at Trish and Dez carefully and they started squirming under my intense gaze. Than I remember they were in team Austin. I guess I should explain a little, I can remember certain things but it's all very hazy and things just come and go. All the memories were right on the edge of my mind I just couldn't quite grasp them. Every time I almost had one it would just disappear. I then looked at Cassidy, and my brows furrowed.

"What about Cassidy? Weren't we friend too?"

**Austin's POV:**

I watched Ally. I watched the way she studied Trish and Dez. I watched her eyes light up for a second but then go back to their sad, dull glow. I watched how her brows scrunched up in confusion as she looked at Cassidy expentintly. I watched all of this and I almost believed her. I almost believed she was in a coma, but my anger and bitterness stopped me. I couldn't quite believe her, nor could I forgive her. I mean if her story was true I would've known, Mr. Dawson would've told me and it would've been on the news!

I finally spoke, " Cassidy wasn't in our group, but i had a crush on her so we talked a bit, and when you left us she comforted us, she helped us through everything. Even though she wasn't in our group we all wished it was her instead of you that was in our group. Because she's better at everything you ever did," I finished with resentment.

I watched as everyone stared at me in shock, then I looked at Ally and I wished I hadn't. her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as well as hurt and pain. She suddenly shot up from her chair, grabbed her backpack and started walking off. She turned around sharply and spoke with calm anger. The kind of anger that makes you pee your pants and beg for mercy. Her eyes were no longer filled with hurt, they held anger and resentment.

" Avery, Trish, Dez if it's not too much trouble I would like to talk to you sometime. My doctor said it would help bring the memories back. Austin, I already told you what happened. I don't know why no one told you but it isn't _my_ fault. But you know what? I'm glad we're not friends anymore because I wouldn't want to be friends with a heartless person like you. I don't know how we were friends before, my guess is I felt bad for you, _pitied you_, because I would never purposely be friends with a person like you."

She never takes her eyes off me as she says then turns and disappears down the hallway.

" You've lost it! I don't know what's wrong with you but you better shape up," growls Avery.

I'm not really listening though because I'm still staring at the spot Ally once stood. I can't believe she said that. I can't believe _I _said that. Avery gets up and runs after Ally.

"What the hell Moon! We almost had Ally back, _our Ally. _She didn't even do anything! It wasn't her fault, it was some stupid shooter!" Trish yells out some profanity and then runs after avery and Ally. I was left with Cassidy and Dez now. I look at Dez expectantly, waiting for him to forgive me and start talking about his gingerbread family but he doesn't. He just slowly shakes his head and tells me I messed up big time. he slowly gets up and makes his way toward out next class. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for Cassidy to yell at me for blowing up at Ally. She just grabs my hand and leads me to an empty classroom. I'm starting to get worried, is she really so mad she doesn't want the teachers to witness it? My question is answered when she melts into my arms and speaks.

" I love you so much Aussame!"

Yeah she wasn't the best at coming up with nicknames, but at least she tried right?

" Thank you! I always thought you truly loved Ally, and if she ever came back you would dump me for her," she tells me with a slight smirk on her face.

Wow, I think, did she really not trust me enough to know I would never do that... I guess not. It kind of hurt me that she didn't trust me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I then take note of the smirk on her face, it almost looks as if she enjoyed Ally's pain and was glad I did what I did. But I loved her so it doesn't matter. She started inching close to my face, but I just didn't want that right now, I wanted her to tell me it was ok, to make me feel better. I think she got it because she leaned away and made me sit while she sat on my lap and stroked my hair. I started crying and clutched her closer to me. She spoke comforting words in my ear. I buried my face in her neck. I remembered when Ally used to comfort me, I could bury my face in her hair and she would softly sing to me while she rubbed my back or ran her fingers through my hair. It was different with Cassidy, she was too tall so I had to put my head on her shoulder and when she spoke it was right in my ear and she talked too loud. And instead of running her fingers through my hair, she pets me which makes me feel like a dog or a cat. But I love her so its ok. The bell rings and we both get up. She grabs her backpack and trots out the door to join her friends. Thats another thing I don't like, she never walks with me. Ally used to wait for me then hold my hand as we walked to class. I grab my backpack and walk into my class, theater, one of my favorites. As they called attendance I noticed Ally was in my class, but she wasn't here. I looked over at Trish, who also had this class, but she just looked worried. Well at least this is my last period of the day, and after today its Spring Break!

**Ok, I know the endingsucks! Don't hurt me! I've gotten follows and favorites and while I am extremely grateful I would LOVE some reviews! Hint hint... Anyway if you can't possibly review could you answer my polls? Pwitty pwitty pwease? *Puppy dog eyes* Well even if you ignore my pleas I still love you! Because you are all A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**Chloe**


End file.
